First Date
by x5trawb3rri
Summary: [OneShot SasuXSaku] Sakura had finally gotten Sasuke to go on a date with her. Surprisingly, he actually knows some things about a relationship. [Fluff]


**First Date**

**Summary**: One-Shot SasuXSaku Sakura had finally gotten Sasuke to go on a date with her. Surprisingly, he actually knows some things about a relationship. Fluff

**A/N**: My friend Dreamz, who is on the account EternalDreamz-of-Hope, gave me this idea. Go check out the fics on her account too. They're really good. Trust me! Anyways, it's my first time writing a Naruto fic. Hope you like it.

* * *

As the two teens walked down the road on their first official date, Sakura Haruno was is heaven. It felt like a dream to her. Maybe it was because she has always dreamt about this moment. The moment where Uchiha Sasuke actually accepted when she asked him on a date. Plus it was snowing. Everything was beautifully covered in snow. 

They had gone to Ichiraku Ramensince Naruto was always ranting about how the ramen there is so good.

"So what would you like?"asked the owner of the stand.

"I'll have some beef ramen please," said Sakura politely. "What would you like Sasuke-kun?"

"I'll have the chicken ramen with tomatoes on the side."

"Ok, it'll take a few minutes," said the man and went to cook the food.

There was an awkward silence for a while. Nobody really knew what to say.

It was Sasuke who broke the silence. "So how are you enjoying yourself?" he asked just to break the silence.

Sakura gave a smile."I'm great. Just spending time with you makes be happy."

"Hn."

"Alright here you go. One beef ramen and one chicken ramen with tomatoes on the side," said the man as he put the dishes in front of the two shinobis.

"So Sasuke-kun? Why do you like tomatoes so much?" wondered Sakura.

'_He always seems to have tomatoes in all his meal._'

"Their good?"

Sakura just gave a giggle and they started on their meal.

After eating they both decided to look at the cherry blossom trees. Even though the blossoms have already fell, the snow that covered them, made them look just as good with the cherry blossoms.

As they walked out of the stand, Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and they made their way down the road, Sakura was amazed of the beauty of the snow. When they fell, it looked like they were dancing gracefully in the wind.

'_Winter's amazing. I'm glad that I get to share it with the people I love.'_

As one snowflake fell on Sasuke's hair, Sakura hesitantly grabbed it.

"See, isn't it just so pretty, Sasuke-kun?" She showed Sasuke the snowflake. The designs were so beautiful for a small, tiny snowflake, but for Sasuke, it was just frozen rain that fell from the sky.

"What was the big deal about them anyways? Its just rain that was frozen by the cold weather."

A frown played upon Sakura's lip.

"Well for starters, they have such detailed designs and each snowflake is different. No snowflake is alike. That's what makes them so fascinating."

Sasuke didn't want to see her frowning. "Yeah, their nice."

Nice' that was good enough for her. Sakura's beautiful smile covered her frown.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

As they were nearing the cherry blossom tress, Sakura gathered all of her courage. She slowly went and held Sasuke's hand. His hands were cold at first from the snow, but after a few seconds, they began to warm up.

"Drop it!" said Sasuke sternly.

Sakura automatically let go of his hand. She shouldn't have pushed her luck. It was good enough that he would go on a date with her. '_He probably just thinks of me as an annoyance'_.

Sasuke gently went and held Sakura's hand. He quietly choked out, "Aren't guys suppose to be the ones who holds the girls hand?"

Onyx met Emerald.

They both just stared into the others eyes. Sakura was shocked in a good way, when she heard him say those words. Even Sasuke himself was surprised that he managed to say it. He quickly turned away in embarrassment.

Sakura kept quiet. She knew that if she would mention it again, he would probably never speak with her again. At least he was still holding her hand.

They could see the cherry blossom tress just up ahead. When they finally reach it, they found a bench to sit at. Sasuke brushed off the white snow that had fallen on the bench so their pants wouldn't get wet and they both sat down.

At first they were just admiring the tress. Then, Sakura got an idea. She picked up some snow from the ground and playfully threw some at Sasuke.

She laughed blissfully. "You look like you have white hair!"

"You have just brought hell upon yourself!" and with that he picked up some snow and threw it back at Sakura. As the snow fell on her, the moonlight made the snow in her hair to sparkle. She looked magical. '_Wow, she looks pretty.'_

It was a fierce, all out snowball fight. Nobody was going to give up.

They chased each other around like little kids.

"AW! Your so mean Sasuke-kun! You got snow in my mouth! If I get a cold, I'm blaming it all on you!"

Like they say, when a guy is being mean to a girl, they just want her attention.

"Like I told you, you've brought hell upon your self!"

They both kept at it. It seemed to go on forever. Sasuke and Sakura both didn't want to lose. Sasuke could've kept on going forever. Sakura on the other hand, couldn't.

"Ok, ok. I give up. You win. I don't want to get my new winter clothing dirty."

They made their way back to the bench. He just smirked triumphantly at her.

"HMPH," said Sakura and turned her back to him.

"I'm sorry ok? And thank you. I haven't had that much fun in a long time," said Sasuke trying to get Sakura to talk to him again.

Still no reply.

"Ok, if your not going to talk, I'm going to go then."

"No! Don't go." Sakura grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Ok, then," and he made his way back to his seat.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you for making this the best day of my life," said Sakura honestly.

He just smirked.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yea?"

"I love you!" she sincerely.

Silence. Awkward silence.

"Oh, ok. I'm just going to go then. I'm sorry wasted your time," said Sakura as she was getting up to leave.

"Iwhatyousaidtoo!" blurted Sasuke.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," said a confused Sakura.

"I what you said too," said Sasuke. This time more slowly.

"Wha?" said an even more confused Sakura.

"I love you too, dammit!" he shouted.

Sakura's face turned beet red. '_Sasuke-kun loves me.'_

"Really?" asked Sakura in disbelief.

Sasuke didn't answer her question. Instead he just showed her, he loves her.

He gently pressed his lips onto her soft lips. He trapped her in a battle of touch. Her hands went to his hair, while his hand was holding her petite waist. It was Sakura who finally broke the kiss.

Sakura reopened her eyes to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"For what?"

"For swallowing your pride and doing that."

'_No, thank you. Thank you for making me feel human.'_

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and pull him up from the bench. "Come on, lets go back. I'm getting kinda cold."

Sasuke let her pull him back to her house. She wasn't making him feel weak anymore. Now, she gave him strength. To have someone to protect with his life. Now, he truly felt strong.

* * *

Ok well that it. I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Hope you review! - 

-Innocent-Hope


End file.
